supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 500 best Metacritic features and 500 worst Metacritic features by character
That includes TV Shows, Movies, Video Games, and Music Albums. Tariko Kirochu (0 points) Best #Pokemon White ~ I beat the game years ago! Worst #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Skeletal Mind Reader ~ The objective is creepy and offensive to my older brother! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet ~ Hope Giuseppe goes to jail. #G.I. Giuseppe ~ Few episodes are good, with Giuseppe suffering. #Believe (Artist: Justin Bieber) #My World 2.0 (Artist: Justin Bieber) #Reicheru's Cage ~ SAYONARA GIUSEPPE! #Reicheru's Net ~ Giuseppe is being racist! #Under The Mistletoe (Artist: Justin Bieber) Catherine the Spellcaster (20 points) Best #Take on Me (A-Ha) #Carrotblanca (1995) #Wreck-It Ralph (2012) #Hare and Loathng in Las Vegas (2004) #Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (1992) #Darkwing Duck Worst Jennifer Sitconfiver (60 points) Best #All Rugged Everything (Artist: Angelo Todaro) #Tha Carter V (Artist: Lil' Wayne) #Reicheru's Cage #Reicheru's Net #G.I. Giuseppe #Love? (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #227 #Step by Step #Brave (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #Rebirth (Artist: Lil' Wayne) #Rebirth (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #I Am Not A Human Being II (Artist: Lil' Wayne) #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: Rebirth Team #Tha Carter IV (Artist: Lil' Wayne) #Como Ana una Mujer (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #This Is Me...Then (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #J.Lo (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #On the 6 (Artist: Jennifer Lopez) #We Got The World (Artist: Icona Pop) #Todaro Warehouse Blast #I Love It (Artist: Icona Pop) Worst #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: Abusive Fall: Concerned Rise Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (120 points) Best #The Theory of Nicole ~ A good game, TO HAVE A SERIES! W00t!!!!!!!!!!!! THEORY FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" #Pokemon ~ (bleep) yeah! LOVED IT BACK THEN AND STILL TODAY! #Sonic X~ Shadow is the coolest, Cream is the cutest, Sonic is awesome, Tails, uhhh, he's cool aswell, but what 4kids did to it...... THEY REMOVED ALL THE BEST PARTS! #Pokemon: The First Movie ~ I don't give a (bleep) if it recieved negative reviews, I LOVE IT #Pokemon: The Movie 2000 ~Boo-Yah, I still don't give a (bleep) if it recieved bad reviews and was panned by critics #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Worst #Ji woong's Exam Challenge ~ I STRONGLY DISAGREE! GIUSEPPE IS SO PATHETIC! THIS (bleep)Y BAD EXAMPLE OF AN GOOD RPG AND ADVENTURE GAME IS A LOAD OF (bleep)!" #Sonic 06' ~ Kinda feel sorry for the poor plotting, they rushed. #Cat in the Hat ~ Pointless, Mind-Messing, Brain-Damaging, Worse then Veruca Salt, god(bleep)it, THIS MOVIE IS A BAD EXAMPLE IT TRIED TO REPLICA....uhhh....AH (bleep)ING FORGET IT! #Reicherluthion Party ~ Offensive as ****, I'm good my fans hate this stupid, poor....****py game. #Reicheru's Net ~ I CAN ESCAPE NETS YOU KNOW! THIS GAME IS FOR LOSERS WHO THINK THE TODAROS SHOULD (bleep)ING WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY NEED TO SUFFER! #Giuseppe's Monster Plane #Reicheru's Cage ~ I'm glad that this game is hated by my fellow and best buddies, I CAN ALSO ESCAPE CAGES! #Ji woong's Exam Challenge: Lethal Trial Gauntlet ~ LAME AND BOOOOOOOOOOOOORING!!!!!!!!!!!" #G.I Giuseppe ~ Some episodes were good when the Twitaro's suffer, I hate episodes when they win!!!!!!!!!!!" #Sonic Drift #Sonic Drift 2 #Shuttin' (Angelo Todaro) ~ AUGHHHHHHHHHH! HORRIBLE SINGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Sonic Labyrinth ~ Our Blue hero Sonic is a slow-mo, what a rip! Trivia Ocay Sitconfiver (200 points) Giuseppe Todaro (300 points) Sophie the Otter (420 points) Best #PB&J Otter ~ I am addicted to it no matter what! #She's So Unusual (Artist: Cyndi Lauper) ~ Classic! #Ed, Edd, n' Eddy ~ A very hilarious show that won't be forgotten. Nicole Birou-Jennings (560 points) Best #ZombiiU #Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon #Resident Evil: Revelations #Halcyon (Artist: Ellie Goulding) #Super Smash Bros Brawl #Super Mario 3D Land #Star Fox 64 3D Worst #All Rugged Everything (Artist: Angelo Todaro) ~ (bleep)ing offensive, this game IS SO (bleep)ING OFFENSIVE!!! WHY THE (bleep) SHALL I DIE???? #Die Die Dirty (Artist: Pietro Todaro) #No Television For You (Artist: Giovanni Todaro) #Giuseppe's Monster Plane ~ Are you still here? Go away. #Action Girlz Racing ~ Stuff and nonsense! I can make an even better game than that with my eyes shut! #Custer's Revenge Satoko Samo (720 points) Ji woong Kirochu (900 points) Best Worst #Under the Mistletoe (Justin Bieber) #Baby (Justin Bieber, feat. Ludacris) ~ I'll bet Justin Bieber himself $500 that I could write a better song than this sleazly piece of repetitive c***! #Boyfriend (Justin Bieber) #All Around the World (Justin Bieber, feat. Ludacris) #My World 2.0 (Justin Bieber) #Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) #Die in Your Arms (Justin Bieber) #Never Say Never (Justin Bieber) #U Smile (Justin Bieber) #Right Here (Justin Bieber, feat. Drake) #Never Let You Go (Justin Bieber) #Eenie Meanie (Justin Bieber, feat. Sean Kingston) #That Should Be Me (Justin Bieber) #Mistletoe (Justin Bieber) #Believe (Justin Bieber) #Beauty and a Beat (Justin Bieber, feat. nicki Minaj) #As Long as You Love Me (Justin Bieber, feat. Big Sean) Ji min Kirochu (1100 points) Giuseppina Bondesan (1320 points) John Jamie (1560 points) Gadadhara Bobbalu (1820 points) Toshio Samo (2100 points) Anna Kirochu (2400 points) Best Worst #Ji Woong's Exam Challenge #Son of the Mask (2005) #All Rugged Everything (Artist: Angelo Todaro) #Sonic '06 #Ji Woong's Exam Challenge: Lethal Trial Gauntlet #Sonic Labyrinth #Die Die Dirty (Artist: Pietro Todaro) #Sonic Drift #The Cat in the Hat (2003) ~ Ugh, I could just throw up right now from watching this s***! #G.I. Giuseppe #No Television For You (Artist: Giovanni Todaro) #Giuseppe's Monster Plane #Baby (Justin Bieber) #Action Girlz Racing #Under the Mistletoe (Justin Bieber) #Batman and Robin #Reicheru's Net #Boyfriend (Justin Bieber) #Reicherluthlon Party #Reicheru's Cage #Believe (Justin Bieber) #My World 2.0 (Justin Bieber) #Shuttin' (Angelo Todaro) Enes Logli Macegrade (2720 points) James Macegrade (3060 points) Stacie Todaro (3420 points) Gemma the Good Witch (3800 points) Orla Birou (4200 points) #Tangled (2010) Marshall Todaro (final set in level 1) James Kirochu (5000 points) Orla Kirochu (5020 points) Kayla Birou (5060 points) Oliver Lake (5120 points) Joshua Jurtin (5200 points) Best #The Cursed Ring Grape ~ The tapes are smart enough to tell whether we watch it, they won't turn us into grapes! The tapes are smart enough to tell whether who watches it, grapefruit! #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 ~ All set for CoD: BO 2! Sharpay Finster (5300 points) Ms. Joe (5420 points) Catherine Cap (5560 points) Best #French Rarebit (1952) #The Aristocats (1970) #Beauty and the Beast (1991) #Scentimental Romeo (1950) #Gay Purr-ee (1962) #Anastasia (1997) #Madeline (1998) #For Scent-imental Reasons (1949) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) #Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) #Ratatouille (2007) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Worst Xandra Riley (5720 points) Category:Lists